1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a foldable chair that has a detachable fabric sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chair 1 usually includes a support frame 11 mounted on the ground, and a seat cushion 12 supported on the support frame 11. The seat cushion 12 is made by covering a sponge layer 121 with a synthetic leather layer 122 to provide comfort to a user. However, the seat cushion 12 is not breathable, and the sponge layer 121 and the synthetic leather layer 122 are often permanently deformed due to different loads they bear, leading to discomfort when seated on the conventional chair 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional chair 2 includes an intersecting leg frame 221, a ring member 222 mounted on top ends of the leg frame 221, and a seat cushion 21 sleeved on the ring member 222. The ring member 222 is formed by interconnecting a plurality of ring sections 223. The seat cushion 21 is made by molding a fabric sheet 211 into a bowl-shaped fabric cushion, which corresponds to the sitting posture of a user. However, to assemble the fabric sheet 211 and the ring member 222, the connection between each two adjacent ones of the ring sections 223 must first be removed, followed by insertion of each ring section 223 into the fabric sheet 211, then connection of each two adjacent ones of the ring sections 223. Hence, assembly of the seat cushion 21 and the ring member 222 is both complicated and time-consuming.